Un extraño amor
by darkwolf89
Summary: Un nuevo personage en una historia diferente.


Bueno... este es el primer fanfic que subo xD se trata de RenjiXLucy, Lucy es un personage que e inventado yo misma en que narra la historia en primera persona.

Seguire subiendo capitulos

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-Rukia!!!!!!-grite.

Rukia pego un salto y se dio la vuelta muy alterada.

-¿Lucy? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Pues venia de dar un paseo por el parque y te vi corriendo, ¿Qué haces corriendo por las calles a estas horas de la noche? Pensé que estabas en casa de Ichigo.

Rukia me miro con cara de preocupación, no entendía muy bien que le pasaba, pero debía ser algo muy importante para estar corriendo de esa forma.

-Lucy, será mejor que te marches cuanto antes, no querría que estuvieses involucrada en esto.

-¿En el…?

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando se nos abalanzó un muchacho con una zampakuto. Rukia y yo saltamos desesperadamente para que su ataque no nos alcanzara. Fue asombrosa la fuerza espiritual que sentí en ese momento, ese chico también era un shinigami… nunca había visto a otro salvo a Ichigo. Era un chico de pelo rojizo, lo tenía recogido por una coleta, llevaba unas gafas un tanto raras, era bastante alto.

-¡¡¡Renji!!!-grito Rukia.

-Por fin te encuentro Rukia Kuchiki…

Rukia no cavia en su asombro, note que estaba algo tensa e incomoda, me acerque a ella con pequeños pasos intentando no llamar la atención. El chico dejo de mirar a Rukia y puso sus ojos sobre mi.

-Además traes compañía, nos lo pasaremos bien; sabes por que estoy aquí ¿verdad? Por que has incumplido una de las leyes de la Sociedad de almas. Diste tus poderes de shinigami a un humano, ¿no es cierto?

-N…no se de que hablas.

-Lo sabes de sobra, si fueses un shinigami te hubieras percatado de que e estado acechándote todo el rato. Estabas tan inmersa en tus pensamientos que ni te diste cuenta.

Intente pedir explicaciones, saber que ocurría pero según lo que le escuche decir al muchacho de pelo rojo, deduje que Rukia había incumplido una norma de la Sociedad de almas. Pero, ahora que e escuchado todo esto, ¿Qué aran conmigo?

-Y ahora que te hemos encontrado te vendrás con nosotros de vuelta a la Sociedad de almas…

-P…pero yo…-dijo Rukia interrumpiendo a Renji.

-¿No es verdad capitán Kuchiki?-prosiguió Renji.

El silencio se izo eterno, sentí una presencia detrás de mi y de Rukia y me gire instintivamente, había un hombre muy bien vestido, con unas objetos extraños en el pelo, llevaba una ropa muy diferente a la indumentaria de los shinigamis.

En ese breve instante de sorpresa, Renji se abalanzó de nuevo sobre nosotras; como de costumbre mis reflejos no fallaron. Rukia tardo un poco mas en reaccionar. Estaba cansada de sufrir sus ataques, así que reaccione, cogí la píldora que me dio días antes Rukia y me la trague; mi cuerpo se desprendió de mi alma y con un gesto rápido y preciso, desenvaine la zampakuto e intente una estocada contra Renji, pero, el fue mas rápido y me hirió en el estomago.

Empecé a sangrar y a escupir sangre por la boca; mierda… si hubiese sido más rápida podría haberlo esquivado, joder las cosas malas solo me pasan a mí.

-¡¡Lucy!! ¿Te encuentras bien? Mierda, descerebrada ¿en que estabas pensando?-dijo Rukia corriendo hacia mi.

-¡No te acerques imbécil! Se arreglármelas sola, joder.

Al acabar la frase mire hacia donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Renji, mierda había desaparecido, siempre bajando la guardia joder.

-¿Me buscas?-dijo una voz tranquila y apacible detrás de mi.

Pegue un salto rápidamente y me puse justo delante de el. Era muy rápido, y sus reflejos espectaculares, no era rival para alguien como yo. Empecé a desanimarme. Luego me fije en una banda que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo. El se dio cuenta:

-¿Qué miras? ¿Esto?-me pregunto señalando la banda- esto es lo que me caracteriza de los demás shinigamis, el rango, soy el su capitán de la 6ª división Abarai Renji.

Me quede absorta, Rukia me había hablado de los rangos, según ella, los su capitanes y capitanes eran los mas fuertes de todo el seiretei. Y yo tuve el honor de luchar con uno de los mejores.

-¿Crees que me importa tu rango? Me da absolutamente igual, no me gusta medir la fuerza por rangos, la verdadera fuerza esta en el interior y alguien que no comprende eso nunca podrá superarse.

-Eres muy ingenua niñata, seguramente tu eres quien robo los poderes a Rukia.

-Si tú lo dices…, estos poderes los tengo desde que naci soy una sangre pura.

-Una sangre pura, eh? Mas divertido aun-dijo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa-pues a que esperas a atacarme, te estoy esperando.

Corrí hacia el con rapidez y salte en el ultimo momento, luego con mi zampakuto le envestí desde el aire, pero, falle.

-Demasiado lenta, créeme tienes mucho que aprender, pequeña. Ahora me toca a mí.

Espere a que viniese, pero, baje la guardia un instante y desapareció, mierda debo ser mas cautelosa, así no voy a durar ni quince minutos. Luego sentí como la fina hoja de la zampakuto de Renji me atravesaba.

-¡¡¡Joder!!!-grite.

El me rodeo y se coloco delante de mí, me agache un poco para que no pudiese verme la cara, mierda, mierda, mierda, por que soy tan débil. Renji se agacho para poder verme la cara, me cogió del mentón y me miro fijamente.

-Renji, no acabes con ella, también tenemos que llevárnosla a la Sociedad de almas.-dijo el hombre que minutos antes apareció detrás nuestro.

-Igualmente no pensaba matarla, no tiene malas intenciones, al fin i al cabo es una cría.

¿Cría? A quien llama cría, será estúpido, no me lo puedo creer, ¿lo que comenzó por un paseo nocturno por el parque a acabado en una excursión por la Sociedad de almas? Ni hablar, no pienso ir.

-Cría… eh? No pienso ir a la Sociedad de almas, que os quede claro.

-Jajajaja me vas a caer bien al fin i al cabo, ¿Lucy, verdad? Bonito nombre, me gusta.-dijo Renji con tono chulesco.

-Gilipollas.

-Eeeee, chica, no seas tan temperamental, tampoco es para tanto.

-Renji déjala en paz, no ves que no quiere ir, iré yo ella no tiene nada que ver.-dijo Rukia que contemplaba la escena desde la fachada de una casa.

-No es cuestión de querer o no querer, yo solo cumplo órdenes.

En ese mismo instante una flecha se dirigió justamente a Renji, pero el logro esquivarla. Era Uryu, nos contemplaba desde el final de la calle con posado serio.

-Atacar a unas mujeres indefensas es algo que no pienso tolerar, shingami-dijo Uryu con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres?-dijo Renji sorprendido, ver a un Quincy es algo muy extraño ya que fueron exterminados.

-Solo soy un compañero de clase que odia a los shinigamis…

-¡Uryu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rukia.

-Pues fui a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban-dijo Uryu enseñando una bolsita- y dio la casualidad de…

En ese mismo instante Renji con uno de sus veloces ataques corto las asas de la bolsa haciendo caer todo lo que contenía.

-Te e preguntado que quien coño eres.-dijo Renji mosqueado.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Solo soy un compañero de clase que odia a los shinigamis, Uryu Ishida.

-Me llamo Abarai Renji su capitán de la 6ª división, ahora que nos hemos presentado, que comience la diversión.-esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono chulesco.

Estuvieron luchando durante una hora mas o menos, se notaba la poca profesionalidad de Uryu, Renji le iba cogiendo terreno poco a poco, le iba hiriendo cada vez mas, asta que Uryu cayo al suelo fulminado i bañado en su propia sangre, no sabia que hacer, si me enfrentara a el perdería de nuevo, debo luchar por mi libertad no pienso dar la batalla por perdida.

Me acerque corriendo al lado de Uryu, Renji alzo su zampakuto y…

-Quita Lucy, te voy a hacer daño, apártate.-dijo serioso.

-¡No! Me niego no pienso moverme.

Con una maniobra sorprendente el hombre que contemplaba todo desde lejos me cogió y me alejo lo máximo posible. No pude hacer nada, me dejo en el suelo y me cogió de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-dije forcejeando con el.

Cuando Renji se disponía a dejar caer su zampakuto sobre Uryu, Ichigo apareció en el mejor momento interponiendo su zampakuto con la de Renji. Fue un momento muy rápido, a Ichigo siempre le gusto hacer ruido cuando le tocaba pelear, pero esta vez quiso ser precavido.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo Renji observando a Ichigo.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.-dijo Ichigo subiéndose a un muro.

-Mmm… tu debes ser el shinigami que robo los poderes a Rukia.

-No se de que me hablas, yo e venido aquí para luchar.

-Pues comencemos aunque no alcanzaras a tocarme.

Comenzaron a luchar, Ichigo se esforzaba todo lo que podía, el siempre intenta protegernos a mi y a Rukia, se que se puede superar, lo se, siento que en su interior ay mas fuerza de lo que podríamos imaginar, solo ay que sacarla a la luz. Se escuchaban golpes, Renji fue cogiendo terreno asta que atravesó a Ichigo.

Ichigo parecía agotado, ese ritmo nunca lo había sufrido ya que solo se había enfrentado a hollows. Ichigo callo agotado de rodillas ante Renji. Debía hacer algo, si sigue así morirá.


End file.
